


Recurrence

by morning_coffee



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Extra Treat, F/M, Gen, Matricide, Oedipal Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Balem dreams.





	Recurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



He still sees Seraphi in his dreams. She looks like she used to, strong and majestic and eternally young. When Balem reaches out, she's warm and solid to the touch.

"I've missed you so much," he tells her. In the dream, he cannot remember why she wasn't around or what has happened to her that forced them to part.

Seraphi leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I missed you too, my beautiful boy."

But when she pulls away, there are lines on her face that weren't there a moment ago, wrinkles that look both out of place and horribly familiar. Her expression is full of reproach. He _knows_ that face; it's been haunting his waking hours since the day — 

"You killed me," Seraphi accuses. "I asked you to help me and you murdered me."

And there it is, the ugly truth he can't escape. 

He wakes, bathed in sweat that feels like blood, sticky on his skin.

In the grand hall, Jupiter looks at him with his mother's face, a grotesque combination of Seraphi's youthful features and the hatred she wore at the end, and Balem knows he'll have to kill her all over again.


End file.
